


Unexpected Company

by Bab_Heffron



Series: Apartment AU Series [1]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_Heffron/pseuds/Bab_Heffron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Webster is bored and is scarred for life. (Or David Webster is an overdramatic little shit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mental Scarring (Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, seeing as up until recently, I sucked at writing. Please leave comments on how I did and any ways I could make it better.Also disclaimer: this story in merely a work of fiction and is purely based off of the actor's portrayals in the HBO Mini-Series' and no disrespect is meant towards the real men of easy company or the men of the first marine division. Thanks!

 

David Webster was officially bored out of his mind. His boyfriend Joe had left hours ago for his job at the cab company and his roommate Leckie wasn’t up yet despite it being closer to lunchtime than breakfast. He had even tried to start on his paper for his literature class but nothing was coming to mind. He groaned and settled back in his chair in front of his blank computer screen. At least if Joe were here he wouldn’t be bored Web thought sullenly. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He wanted his roommate up so he wouldn’t be bored, so he would wake him up.

“What would Joe do?” Web mumbled to himself. With a new goal in mind he quickly got up crept quietly towards his roommate’s room. ‘Think like Joe’, Web thought to himself and he loudly opened the door and yelled at full volume,

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!” Leckie’s head popped up and he rubbed his eyes, confused. Web was laughing when suddenly a muffled voice came from under the covers.

“What the fuck, man?” Suddenly a disheveled looking man with dirty blond hair sat up looking around in confusion. Web was stunned and fled the room, lightly panicking.

_

_

_

After five minutes Leckie exited his room and entered the living room to find his roommate curled up in one of their most comfy chairs with a hot cup of tea and his favorite shark book. Leckie sat down on the edge of the couch across from Web. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and started to talk,

“So David…”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” David cut across him. Leckie nodded understandingly, remembering the first time he had walked in on Web and _his_ boyfriend. Leckie sat on the couch for a minute while Web continued reading his book. Then Web looked up and cracked a bit of a smile.

“I guess this qualifies as payback for all the times that you’ve walked in on me and Joe.” Leckie immediately relaxed and also cracked a smile. They both grinned at each other before laughing.

“Is he still in there?” Web asked after a good few seconds of laughter. Leckie nodded, his laughter still dying off. Web started asking all of the questions that you ask when your roommate gets a new boyfriend.

“So what’s his name?” Leckie smiled lightly and his face softened.

“Bill. His nickname’s Hoosier though.” Web looked confused.

“Hoosier as in…” Leckie sighed irritably.

“Yes, Hoosier as in Indiana. He’s from there.” Just then, the man in question walked in, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Talkin’ about me?” He asked smirking at Leckie. Leckie smirked right back at him, his eyes hooded and head tilted to one side.

“Maybe we are.” Web rolled his eyes at their blatant (and slightly inappropriate for when another person is in the room) flirting. He sighed, not wanting to see any more of it. He stood up sighing and started to leave because he had a feeling that given a few minutes, they would be doing stuff he wouldn’t want to be there for.

“You know what, I’m going to go see if Joe’s busy. Bill, it’s nice to meet you, Leckie, don’t eat all the pasta in the apartment; I’m using it for dinner tonight. Goodbye to both of you. Have a nice day and don’t do anything inappropriate on my bed.” With that he had pulled on his coat and was heading out the door. Hoosier looked at Leckie, mock confused.

“Was it somethin’ we said?”


	2. To Much Drama In This Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Web leaves Leckie and Hoosier to do...whatever and leaves the building, to much drama and promises of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a bit sooner than I expected because I wasn't planing on staying up until 2 in the morning but here's the second chapter. This is where the story ran away from me. When I started writing this a couple days ago, it was only going to be a one-shot but now I'm planning a series.

Web stepped outside of the apartment quickly and started to make his way down the hallway, fishing his phone out of his pocket at the same time. He sent a text to Joe.  
__  
To Joe: At 11:53 AM  
Leaving the apartment.  
__  
Web was waiting at the elevator when the doors opened to reveal George Luz and Skip Muck. George was smoking a cigarette (against the rules) and laughing at something Skip had said when he caught sight of Web.  
“Web! How it going? I though I heard Joe bitching that you where staying home today to work on a paper or somethin’.” Web sighed.  
“Well I was until there was unexpected company.” Luz’s cigarette wielding hand dropped from his mouth.  
“No shit. What happened?” Web hesitated. He didn’t want to sound like a gossip or spread his friend’s personal life around.  
“Just a little bit of unplanned company and I didn’t want to stick around.” Web said breezily. Luz and Skip exchanged looks. Skip walked around Web to get to his apartment down the hall.  
“Keep your secrets Web. We’ll wear you down eventually.” He said as he walked.  
“Speaking of wearing down, don’t tire out Malark and Alex out too much! Alex has an early class and Don has to get to work early!” Skip flipped George off half heartedly before unlocking his door and walking inside. Luz gestured to Web with his head.  
“Come on in Web.” He hit the lobby button again and the doors closed. As the shitty elevator trembled it’s way down the 5 floors to the lobby, George started to chat with Web.  
“So, where you gonna go now that you left the warmth and safety of your apartment?” Web half rolled his eyes at the jibe.  
“I don’t stay inside that much and I’m probably going to see Joe. He’s only got a half shift today. I’ll know when he texts me back. Which appears to be right now.” Web’s phone buzzed and he once again fished it out of his pocket and looked at it.  
__  
From Joe: At 11:55 AM  
I thought u were staying home all day.  
__  
He rolled his eyes at the clear passive aggressiveness of the text and typed out a response.  
__  
To Joe: At 11:55 AM  
Don’t use that tone. And I was but it turns out Leckie had some company over last night and failed to tell anyone and I have been forced out.  
__  
Web put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to George but the elevator doors binged open before he could say anything onto floor 2 and Gene Roe and his roommate Snafu arguing about something. Well, Snafu was arguing, the post-med student just looked vaguely annoyed and stressed.  
“Gene, all I’m askin’ is just that…”  
“And all I’m tellin’ you Merriel is no. I’m having Edward over.”  
“Oh so you get to see your boo but I can’t have the chance to sex mine?” Gene was about to reply when he saw the elevator doors had opened and a stunned Web and very entertained Luz were inside.  
“We’ll take the next one down.” Roe said before turning right back to Snafu.  
“That boy is not your boo, Merriel Shelton.” Snafu smirked devilishly.  
“Not yet.” Gene sighed loudly exasperated just as the elevator doors closed and the elevator started down towards the lobby again. Web shook his head disbelievingly.  
“There is too much goddamn drama in this building.” Luz laughed as the elevator shuddered to a halt at the lobby.  
“When you put a bunch of college age kids in one building, what do you expect? Winters and Nix keep the rent so low that this is one of the only places we can afford.” David nodded as he stepped out of the doors and just as he did, his phone buzzed. He waved goodbye to Luz before looking at the text.   
__  
From Joe: At 11:57 AM  
oh shit, who? and don’t be such a drama queen, web.  
__  
As he walked out of the doors of the building he started to type a response to his boyfriend.  
__  
To Joe: At 11:57 AM  
I’m not being a drama queen. And I don’t know anything expect his name, which is Bill. Also do you want me to pick up coffee and swing by?  
__  
He offered to ply his boyfriend with coffee to defuse the possible argument. A new message from Joe came quickly.  
__  
From Joe: At 11:58  
yeah just none of that hipster shit. I’ll get us lunch.  
__


End file.
